vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killing Harmony/@comment-2600:1700:3ED0:A398:3041:1D23:FC3B:BA4D-20190718185739
Google Translate Sings The sad melody plays from far away. Tap the gray button So I reached out to cure this embarrassment. It just shed tears again. Follow this desperate song We can only be tied up. Get rid of terrible nightmares It will only bleed again. Walk into the darkness. Everyone leads the way Even in such a harsh place It's ok. The notes in this symphony are harmless. As we said Such a game will never engulf us. We have We have Give up the truth. My heart longs for the light we will face. Happy melody playing the shining moon This is the only way to get rid of the chaos. Fulfill the commitment of all of us We went out to this place together. I know we can't accept it. I will do such a strange lie. Spread the harmony of this black killing. I follow the trembling guide Only discovered the shadow of murder Fill an inanimate and deceptive life I know what to forget. No fear or despair is needed. Despair has arrived, I am ready. The arrival of despair, the arrival of despair Despair, despair, lie again. Walk into the darkness. Tell us everything. Even in such a harsh place No one will roam. The notes in this symphony are harmless. As long as we are gone Such a game will never engulf us. We have We have Discard the lie. My heart longs for the light we will face. Happy melody playing the shining moon This is the only way to get rid of the chaos. Fulfill the commitment of all of us We went out to this place together. I know we can't accept it. I will do such a strange lie. Spread the harmony of this black killing. Soon we have reached the final stage. In order to achieve light, monologue in this cage I am with you, I can play this lonely melody. Leave it to me. Only one type of blood must flow. because Listen here Although we were torn Someone sneered. There is a monster. What are we afraid of? Approach a little Although they cheered Kill the monster. For all of us I'm Fall Despair covers this kind of killing harmony that we fear. But when the monster dies, hope will bloom. Walk into the darkness. Someone is bothering you. Even in such a harsh place Only one person will pay. The notes in this symphony are harmless. But let us know This kind of game has already attracted us. We have We have Although you Know what to do. Although I I a real monster My heart is full of hope for the light you are about to face. Happy melody playing the shining moon This is the only way to disappoint yourself. Fulfill the commitment of all of us We went out to this place together. Sorry, this is not true. Give up losing your lies. I promise to know the truth. This is the last hope of this monster. I told you last time. Killing harmony